


Drugged

by theshizniiit



Category: Almost Human
Genre: Drugs, M/M, Truth Serum
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-16
Updated: 2014-10-16
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2466245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theshizniiit/pseuds/theshizniiit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: John is drugged with a truth serum and says funny things to Dorian.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"I actually really like you." John slurs, reaching out and touching Dorian’s face clumsily,"Because you’re cute and nice and I really need someone like that."

The DRN smiles and  tries to place John upright in his chair, “Thanks, man. I like you too.”

They’re in Rudy’s lab, John sitting in a chair next to Dorian’s charger and Dorian leaned up against said charger, watching his partner with amusement painted all over his face. Rudy had assured them that the drug was harmless and would be out of John’s system as soon as he was finished synthesizing a vaccine.

He actually doesn’t mind this. If John had to get drugged with anything while fighting a drug lord on a case, Dorian is glad it’s something harmless and rather funny.

Like truth serum.

”No really, like,” John slurs, “I really like you. I just act like I don’t because I really hate being vulnerable.”

Dorian smiles, eyes softening, “I know.”

There is a pause as John looks around Dorian’s corner of the lab.

"Wow," John says, looking back at the DRN, "I really hate the fact that you live here."

Dorian blinks, brows furrowing,”What?”

"I hate that you have to ask to be treated like you matter." 

Dorian freezes.

And the detective continues, “You’re just as good as anyone else, maybe even better. You’re so kind and funny and I hate the fact that you’re property. It’s not right. No one should be property, but especially not you.”

Dorian’s not used to this. He’s not used to someone just bluntly addressing the issue about how he’s treated and seen as a tool. He’s not used to someone telling him that its’ wrong, how they classify him and how they disregard his person-hood. He’s used to  _thinking it_ , but he’s not used to someone agreeing with him and telling him he’s special.

Maybe that’s why he’s just staring at John with wide eyes as his body stays stock still while the detective continues with his speech.

"I want you to live with me but I’m scared of getting close to you because everyone leaves and I don’t want to hurt you if you stay because I know sometimes I’m difficult and mean. I’m afraid I’ll say the wrong thing and you’ll disappear. And at the same time I want you to be mine but I want you to have the right to choose what you want to be and who you want to be with so I don’t say anything and I grumble at you instead. I don’t mean to be like that but I am and I don’t know how to stop. And sometimes I lie awake at night and think about you and if you were in bed with me but then I remember Anna and I decide it’s better not to tell you. You kind of look like Anna, but your eyes are blue."

Dorian gapes at him. 

"And it makes me so mad that you’re considered property because that implies that you aren’t real and you’re the realest and most alive person I’ve ever met. And really if you think about, wires and metal isn’t much different than skin and bone. You’re purple stuff is like blood and I don’t see much of a difference between us. Not anymore."

Dorian blinks owlishly at him.

"And the other day when we found that baby at that crime scene and you started cooing at her and hugging her and kissing her made me want to kiss  _you_  but I didn’t. You were really good with her. She stopped crying as soon as you picked her up. She really liked you. Remember how she cried when she was taken away from you? She didn’t even know you for an hour and she loved you.” The detective grinds his boot into the ground and looking at it thoughtfully. Then he looks up at Dorian.

"I love you too."

The DRN eyes widen and he opens his mouth to respond, but before he can, Rudy appears from around a corner and tells them that the vaccine for John is ready.

He takes John away, and Dorian is left standing there, feeling like his systems are frying.

 


	2. Chapter 2

They haven’t spoken about it.

At all.

John came out, serum-free and grumbling and Dorian had barely had any time to say a word before he was headed out the door, face red and mumbling about a case.

John has barely looked at him for a week.

So naturally, he figured this would be the end. John would request another partner and Dorian would die again.

Again.

Because apparently he wasn’t worth keeping alive- worth _anything-_ if there wasn’t a human by his side.

It occurred to him that he should be upset, but he couldn’t muster the energy. He knows that John isn’t good in situations like this, so Dorian finds himself ready to be decommissioned-  _killed_ -at any time.

It’s only a matter of time, he thinks, before John gets sick of the awkward silences and the stilted conversation.

So when the detective turns to him and mutters “Listen Dorian,” in  _that_  tone, Dorian’s brain fuzzes a bit and he feels a cloud roll in over him.

A lot like how he felt when he was told they were going to kill him the  _first_  time.

And then suddenly he’s not standing in front of a flustered John outside of Rudy’s warehouse, but he’s suddenly in line leading to his execution and he sees his fellow DRNs panicking, some are holding hands, some are stoic and some just look so  _sad why did he ask Rudy to give him these memories back why did he ask for that what was he thinking-_

"-so I figured I would tell you I meant everything I said." He hears John say, when he comes down from his panic and his processors clear. He doesn’t see any traces of the terrible memory he just resurfaced from, he just sees John Kennex standing in front him with a red face and hand that won’t stop picking at the string on his fraying pants pocket.

"What?" 

"I was saying that I meant everything I said." John says gruffly, looking everywhere but at the DRN "I-uh I understand if that’s awkward for you and I…understand if you want to ask for a new partner I know I probably overstepped a line and I’m sorr-"

Dorian kisses him.

It’s hard, and needy and so damn  _relieved_  that the detective’s eyes fly open and he grabs the android by his coat and hangs on for dear life until Dorian pulls away with a look in his eye that makes John so  _sad-_

"You meant it?" Dorian asks, blue eyes wide and searching John’s. "When you said that you don’t see me as an object but as a being?" Dorian says desperately, clutching at the front of John’s jacket and looking up into his eyes, voice soft as if he’s scared that John will take it all back and say that no, he doesn’t believe that, and that Dorian is only  _property-_

_He sounds so wrecked that John wants to lean in again and-_

"Yea, I meant every word." John says, looking the DRN in the eye.

"And that…how I’m treated is wrong and you don’t agree with it? And how I’m not just a…thing? Something to be thrown away when it’s use has depleted? That I’m not property?" Dorian says, thinking of the fact that _they can just kill him at any time and its not fair-_

"Yea, I meant that too." John says, never breaking eye contact. He’s aware of how close they are, how close Dorian is. How his lip is quivering and hes looks so  _human_  and  _soft_  and he could just lean down now and kiss him again-

"And that…you love me?" Dorian says, softer and quieter than the detective has ever heard him.

"Yea." John breathes, gathering his nerve and leaning down to kiss Dorian again.

His lips feel soft and warm, not like a human’s, but in a way that screams  _Dorian_.

And John thinks that’s a lot better, honestly.

He can feel Dorian’s desperation leading to relief as he cradles Dorian’s jaw and invades his mouth, and the he hears Dorian gasping _thank you thank you thank you_  into his mouth and he can’t help it.

He pulls him closer.

Even when they depart they stay like that for a while, Dorian’s face in his neck and John’s head rested on Dorian’s curly hair, arms around each other.

Dorian doesn’t go in to charge at Rudy’s that night, or ever again.

 Dorian’s in John’s bed- _their_  bed-now.

Just like they both wanted.

And it hits John that he had nothing to be afraid of. This isn’t like how was with Anna. It’s not even close. He wakes up to blue eyes and sunny smiles, jabs about his clothing and haircut, perfect coffee and Dorian trying to convince him that  _a puppy is just what we need John-_

He finds himself really thankful for truth serum.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd so all mistakes are my own.


End file.
